Private Battle
by YuriMFCS
Summary: Ruki is decided to get revenge on her loss, but things don't turn the expected way. [Ryuki - Lemon - One shot]


Hello. This is a lemon about the greatest pairing of all time: Ruki and Ryo.

* * *

The dark-haired boy walked down the sidewalk, wearing his usual confident grin. Today had been a good day for him. Ryo Akiyama had put another smug battler in her place, where she needed to be. That bad-tempered red-headed girl thought herself so high and mighty, but he had taught her a little respect. He put his hands behind his head and smiled as the sky went dark, the sun setting behind the city skyline. She had been cute though. Cute, but dangerous.

"A-HEM," came an irritated voice behind Ryo.

He turned around to see a familiar redhead standing there, glaring at him.

"Well, well," said Ryo. "Rika Nonaka. How can I help you?"

"I have a score to settle with you," grumbled the hot-tempered Rika, standing before Rika smugly.

"Oh?"

"How did you beat me?"

"I don't understand." Ryo painted an innocently confused look on his face.

"No one beats me! I'm undefeated!"

"You were undefeated. You were a worthy opponent, I do admit, though. What was it they called you? Oh yeah, the Digimon Queen."

"Yeah, that's what they call me. But no one ever beats me!" Rika paused and narrowed her eyes. "You must have cheated."

"Rika, Rika," said Ryo, patting his hands in the air, still grinning. "I don't cheat; it's dishonorable! And secondly, Digimon tournaments—especially the final—are monitored very well for cheaters. And thirdly…" He grinned even wider. "I too am undefeated. And if you put two undefeated champions, against each other, one of them is going to walk away with their very first loss. In this case, it was you."

Rika gave a "hmph!" and turned her nose up. Ryo just smiled and shrugged, and began to walk away.

"I'm not finished with you!" came the fierce call behind him. Ryo sighed, and turned back to Rika.

"Where did you get that Justimon card anyway? It's too rare!"

Ryo grinned again. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Rika strode forward, pressing her face up to his. "You just got lucky. I could beat you if we fought again."

"Is that a challenge, pumpkin?" Rika's eyes blazed with fire at the name she was called.

"I'm sorry to say I left my cards at home a while ago," said Ryo, shrugging. "Digimon isn't everything, you know."

Rika leaned back and gave a smug grin. "Someone with that attitude could never rise to be a Digimon Champion!"

"You really think you're better than me?" asked Ryo, casting a glance at the sign that hung above the building next to him. "Even without Digimon cards?" Rika's eyes narrowed.

What was he talking about? She saw Ryo nod toward the building they stood by, and looked up to see the sign. She narrowed her eyes even more, glaring down at Ryo.

"Kendo? Fighting sticks? What are you on about?"

"Are you better than me?" asked Ryo. "I'll let you prove yourself. If you lose, you have to admit that I am better than you, and give up your title."

"And if I win?" asked Rika, skeptical of this strange deal. Ryo thought for a moment. "I'll give you my Justimon card." Rika's eyes went wide. With that card added to her deck, she could once again easily regain her championship. How could she refuse? But then again…

"I've never fought with fighting sticks before," said Rika.

Ryo smiled. "Neither have I." Ryo was telling the truth, and inside he was actually slightly regretting the promise he made. Rika looked like a fierce opponent, and he had no doubt that she wouldn't hold back. She had a fire inside, the fierce desire to win at all costs. Then again, this would be a fine opportunity to put Rika in her place yet again. Rika gave another "hmph!" and put her nose up again.

"Fine." Ryo smiled wider, and looked at the "closed" sign on the doorway to the kendo classroom. He grasped the handle and pulled, surprised to find that the owners had accidentally left it unlocked.

"Shall we?" Ryo and Rika stood opposite each other in the sparring room in the back, each having taken a thick, bamboo fighting stick from the rack. Both were having second thoughts, but with Rika's reputation and Ryo's rare card on the line, neither was about to back down. "Ready, pumpkin?" asked Ryo.

Rika bared her teeth. "Don't… call me… that…"

Ryo winked, grinning. "On the count of three," he said. "One… two…" "THREE!" shouted Rika, leaping forward and swinging wide with her stick, toward Ryo's surprised-looking face. Ryo jumped back from the swing, and countered with his own swing toward Rika's exposed stomach. But she too saw the stick coming and jumped back from it, giving a great overhand chop with her own. Ryo lifted his weapon and smacked the stick away, coming forward with an alike chop, but Rika also smacked the stick away before it hit. For a long time they just stood there, staring at each other, and it seemed like a red trail of fire was connecting their eyes. Rika lunged forward, stabbing toward Ryo's chest, but the boy swept his stick downward to push it away, and came in quick, going for her stomach again. But Rika spun on the spot, and smacked Ryo's weapon so hard that it nearly left his hand. He quickly jumped back as the redhead's stick narrowly missed his own stomach.

"I never lose," remarked Rika in mid-swing.

"So I've heard," said Ryo, blocking Rika's next stab with another downward sweep. Rika began to spin again, but that was exactly what Ryo was expecting. Ryo rushed up as Rika's back was turned and pressed himself in, bringing his stick around as if to cut her throat if it were a real blade. Rika was quick though, and brought her own arm up to block it. Their forearms hit and pressed together, Ryo's arm trying to press in to Rika's throat, and Rika's trying to keep it away. They stood there for a long time, Ryo right behind Rika and so close to victory. Rika began to move out of the way, but the boy quickly but his arm around her stomach, holding her tight. Rika struggled some more, but it became obvious that she was losing. Ryo's stick inched closer. Rika pressed backward against Ryo, and the boy suddenly gasped lightly as a strange feeling erupted inside him. Her body rubbed against his, and he became distinctly aware of a growing bulge in his pants. Ryo found that he was fighting less against Rika's push, and his stick halted its approach. Rika also gasped at the same time. When Ryo's arm closed around her, she felt it too, and she also felt the bulge in Ryo's pants as her ass rubbed against it. Ryo was suddenly more aware of the sweat covering his body, and of both his and the girl's breath coming in hard gasps. He definitely liked the feeling of her body rubbing against his. Rika began to back up, and Ryo obliged as they moved toward the wall of the room. Ryo's back pressed up against it, and they both suddenly went to their knees, hardly struggling anymore. What's going on, thought Ryo, unaware that the same thoughts were going through Rika's head. His head was over her left shoulder, and he looked down to see her young breasts poking through her shirt. Ryo knew what the feeling inside him meant. Without even hardly willing it, his left hand magically slid from Rika's stomach up to her left breast, and squeezed. They young breast felt wonderful under Ryo's firm touch. Rika gave a soft moan of surprise and pleasure, and then she suddenly let out an angry growl. She ripped herself from Ryo's grip, spinning and slapping Ryo hard across the face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed, but was put off her guard when she saw Ryo wearing his customary grin, though Rika's red handprint glowed on his cheek.

"For a minute there," said Ryo carefully, "you didn't seem to mind all that much." Rika's eyes shot daggers at the young boy, denying the accusation firmly, but she was distracted again by Ryo's smile. His grin was mischievous and rebellious, and Rika couldn't help but be attracted by it. It reminded her a bit of herself… Rebellious. Ryo did things his own way. Rika had to admit… she liked that. Ryo's eyes traveled downward, and his lust flared again as he saw that Rika's shirt was drenched with sweat. Her young breasts and hardening nipples showed clearly through the white fabric. When Rika noticed what the boy was staring at, her face went beet red, but she surprised herself when she noticed she had little desire to cover herself. Ryo took a deep breath, and rose to his feet, swinging his stick about a bit. His energy started to come back.

"So what do you say?" asked Ryo. "Care to take another chance to prove yourself?" Rika blinked.

"I'm surprised you didn't declare a victory." Ryo shrugged. "Yeah, well… I've decided I like you."

Rika blinked again, taken aback, but raised her stick quickly, for Ryo had taken that opportune moment to rush in with his weapon. Ryo swung hard, and Rika quickly felt her energy return as well as the heat of battle set over them again. They went over the routine once again, swinging and dodging the sticks in a fierce battle between two novices. Ryo was grinning, and Rika was scowling. In short time, they were panting hard and almost ready to drop to the floor. But neither would give up. Rika surveyed Ryo quietly, and found that feeling still inside her, pulsing and crying out. In a fit of anger, she pushed the feeling away, intending to end the battle and reclaim her title. But she did exactly what her lust wanted. Her stick stabbed straight forward, and the final routine was duplicated exactly. Ryo knocked it out of the way, and Rika began her spin, only to find the boy rushing up behind her again. Their forearms hit against each other, the sword inches away from her throat. Rika growled angrily, feeling like a great fool.

She heard Ryo snicker, his face beside hers. "Have I made my point?" she heard him say.

"I never lose," said Rika again, through the rough panting. She tried to push away, but somehow she didn't have a strong desire to win anymore. She was focused on Ryo's body pressed up against hers. She backed up again, and they went to the wall again. Rika—surprising herself—dropped her stick. Even greater was her surprise when Ryo dropped his as well. Yet still Ryo stayed against her, even wrapping his other arm around her stomach. They went to their knees again, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. She looked down to see Ryo's hand moving up again, and she made no effort to stop it. Ryo squeezed Rika's breast again, and she moaned even louder than before. He kept his hand there, squeezing and enjoying Rika's continuing moans of pleasure, and enjoying the feel of her hot body resting against his. Rika suddenly moved away from Ryo yet again, staying on her knees and turning toward Ryo. He flinched, expecting Rika's hand to slap across his cheek again, but for a long moment, Rika just stared. She raised both her hands and placed them firmly on either of Ryo's cheeks, and he flinched again, now expecting Rika's forehead to come smashing into his nose. Instead, Rika lunged forward and shoved her tongue into Ryo's mouth, pressing herself against him again. Ryo gave a muffled "ah!" then shrugged and wrapped his arms around the redhead, shoving his tongue into her mouth as well. Their tongues danced around each other, and Ryo moved his hands down to her ass, rubbing and squeezing on either side. Rika giggled. Rika pulled away and in a quick motion lifted Ryo's shirt over his head and cast it to the side. Ryo grinned nervously as Rika traced a finger down his bare chest and toward his nether regions, before teasingly drawing away and lifting up her own shirt. Ryo stared at Rika's young breasts before him, glistening with sweat, and his mouth went dry. He simply couldn't resist anymore. He leapt forward, squeezing Rika's breast hard with one hand and cradling her head with the other as he slid his tongue into her mouth again. Rika moaned into his mouth as he caressed her breast, and her arms were feeling every inch of his body. Ryo rubbed her breasts with both hands now, and played with her pink nipples, fueled completely by lust. He squeezed both her young breasts hard and, she let out another soft moan, her eyes closing placidly. For a fleeting moment, a thought ran across Ryo's head: Wait… What's going on? But that thought was lost in an instant when he felt Rika's delicate hand come to a rest over Ryo's crotch. Rika giggled like a little girl when she felt the raging erection in his pants, and Ryo understood. In an instant, his belt was flying across the room like a snake fired out of a cannon. Rika pulled his pants down to his ankles, taking his underpants with them, and Rika beheld Ryo's bare cock, pointing skyward rigidly. Ryo went even redder as Rika smiled down at his majestic cock, and watched as she extended her hands toward it. Rika, still naked from the waist up, began massaging the area just around his cock, teasing him still. Ryo squeaked. But Rika was still consumed by lust, so she shrugged and bent down, taking Ryo's cock in her mouth and sliding her tongue over it. Waves of pleasure washed up Ryo's body as the redheaded Digimon Queen moved her head up and down, her red lips sliding over the skin of Ryo's rigid cock, and caressing him gently with her tongue. Ryo was shuddering with pleasure, but it suddenly stopped as Rika straightened up. Ryo frowned at her, but she smiled—finally smiled—and teasingly ran her hands over her own beautiful breasts, squeezing them together. Ryo shook his head, and went to his knees.

"I'll have you," was all he said and he reached for the zipper of Rika's pants. He slid them down her legs, and she kicked them off easily, and only Rika's pink, laced panties stood between Ryo and ultimate pleasure. Ryo grabbed the edges of the panties and slowly slid them down her long, slender legs, until she was finally fully naked before Ryo. Ryo almost drooled looking at Rika's tight twat before him, and a little cum dribbled from the end of his cock as he stared at it. There was just a little red hair growing in on her pussy. Ryo sat back and grabbed Rika's hips, taking her down on top of him. With one hand, Rika played with Ryo's balls, and wrapped the other around his cock, stroking it softly. Her young pussy hovered teasingly above it, wet already, and well lubricated. Ryo let his gaze slide down from her young breasts down her slender form to her waiting pussy. Rika let go of Ryo and moved in closer, rubbing her pussy opening against Ryo's bare cock, and a small wave of pleasure washed over them both. Ryo moved his hips slowly, rubbing his cock over the pussy lips, and Rika moaned with lust dripping from her voice. She moved her hips with Ryo, enhancing the pleasure as the two rubbed their bodies together. But Ryo couldn't wait anymore. He thrust forward, burying his cock deep into Rika's inexperienced pussy, and her moan suddenly escalated into a scream of pleasure as her virginity was taken. She panted hard, staring down at Ryo, and pressed her lips on him. Ryo began to steadily pump in and out of Rika, the wetness of her pussy lubricating his already glistening cock. He thrust himself into her tight pussy with increasing tempo, even letting out a moan himself as the intense waves of pleasure—no, tidal waves of pleasure—consumed him as she received him. She moaned louder and louder rocking her hips with the motion, letting Ryo's cock fill her up. Sweat was dripping from her red hair onto Ryo's strong body as they humped each other fiercely. Ryo felt his orgasm coming quickly, and was pumping himself into Rika even more quickly and forcefully then ever, exceeding all the endurance he ever thought he was capable of. And by the sound of Rika's very loud moans, she was getting closer too. Her twat squeezed in on Ryo's cock, and her leg muscles tightened around his hips. Ryo gasped and suddenly let out a loud moan, as the orgasm rushed upon him. "I'm cumming!" he tried to scream out, but the last half of his statement was replaced by a long "aaaaaaaah!" as he gave one final thrust, letting the cum spill from his piss-hole, filling up Rika. Rika let out a wild scream at exactly the same time, squeezing her hips as she reached her orgasm. Their love juices mixed, and for a moment all time seemed to stand still as the two bodies reached their orgasms simultaneously. Ryo continued to hump Rika as the energy left his body, his tempo slowing dramatically. The pleasure he had felt began to fade away, and at last he reluctantly pulled himself out of Rika's pussy, his cock covered in both of their cum and shrinking. Their breath was coming in heavy pants, and their body temperatures were frightening. As extreme weariness settled over both of the lovers, Ryo only managed two words. "Holy cow…" When Rika woke a couple hours later, she sat up with a start looking around the room. Ryo was long gone, and Rika's clothes were in a neat pile next to her naked body. She turned red as the memories of that night came back to her, and she hastily clothed herself. How had she done that? Ryo was her enemy, and yet she had just lost her virginity to the stupid boy. She was in a daze as she remembered the turn of events that night, and had trouble comprehending it. How had she let her feelings take control of her that easily? She was the Digimon Queen! She did think that the Ryo boy was cute, but when else had she let her feelings get in the way of making a reputation for herself? Then, just before she stormed from the room, she noticed a small slip of paper on the ground in front of her. "What, did he leave me his phone number?" Rika scoffed. "Stupid." But when she picked it up, she found that written on the paper was not a phone number, but a short message: "I win." Rika growled angrily, ripping the paper to pieces as small as she could as it dawned on her. First the tournament, and now this! Now twice had Ryo gotten what he wanted! She stormed from the room in a hot fury, muttering under her breath. "Ryo Akiyama," she muttered angrily, but with a measure of grudging respect. "I'll never forgive you for this." But despite herself, she blushed as she remembered Ryo's mischievous grin.

* * *

That's it. Rate and Rewiew!


End file.
